


Merrily Come

by Ursula



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-06
Updated: 2004-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: A Methos and Cory domestic discipline written for Jami Wilson's birthday long ago.





	Merrily Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Merrily Come

Jami's BD Story

 

 

The roads were abysmal. The one good thing you could say about Rome was that it had good roads and bath...the baths were excellent.

 

The carriage hit a bump and Methos groaned. He may have been young enough when he died, but sometimes in England, his bones felt as old as his multitude of years.

 

England in his opinion needed work. Perhaps it should be put in a cask and aged. Methos snarled at the couple across from him. All they had done since he boarded the coach was to talk about Methos.

 

And crack lice.

 

Methos withdrew his feet further out of range of the infestation. He watched a fat louse hesitate on the gold foiled edge of the lady's lace-bedazzled bosom. It walked off the edge; perhaps suicidal from over ingestion of lady's caked on face powder.

 

"He's staring at my breasts," complained the lady.

 

'Not without an eye glass,' Methos thought. The lady was as flat chested as a boy without the charms of youth.

 

The man had a nose that could have plucked an ant from its nest. Methos' nose was long, elegant, but beautiful. The man kept wiping at his nose with a filthy handkerchief.

 

"Why they let vagabonds, scholars, and the like ride with decent folk..." the man said.

 

A putrid odor wafted from the pair. It was long since their annual bath.

 

Methos wondered how long it would take to walk to Nottingham.

 

As he pondered this, the coach lurched to sudden stop. The man with the bottle- nose poked his head out. Methos tensed as he felt another immortal.

 

Shit, he had come to this dismal backwater to avoid his kind. England held little charm for the older immortals and it was never as prolific as Scotland for the new spawn.

 

The blade opened the curtain fully and a man with a green mask peered inside. Matching green eyes twinkled.

 

"Milady, out, and you two kind sirs," the voice said.

 

The outlaw sounded charming. Of course, Methos knew many a charming killer.

 

The thin English woman said, "Help me, Alfred, he's going to ravish me."

 

"I am in a ravishing mood," the man said.

 

The woman fell back against her husband as if swooning.

 

"It can't be helped," the outlaw said. "Highway Robbery is so invigorating."

 

A pink tongue flickered over as pretty a mouth as Methos had ever seen. The man winked at him from underneath the mask. He produced a sack and said, "I am taking donations for the widows and orphan's fund. Donations if you please? A lady such as you has no need of jewels to adorn you."

 

The sallow faced hag actually blushed, but her hand clutched the emeralds as her throat.

 

Methos muttered, "I'd boil anything that came off those two if I was you. They're crawling with lice."

 

"Well, I never!" the woman said.

 

"I bet you don't," Methos said bitchily. "The odor alone should keep you a virgin."

 

Rippling laughter came from the horseman. His compatriots held his horse and an extra.

 

"Alfred, this man should be horse whipped," the woman shrilled.

 

"I don't know about the whipping, but if you pay me your jewels, beautiful lady, I will avenge your honor. I'll spank him for you," the highwayman said.

 

"You will?" the lady said.

 

"Yes, lady, it's the least I can do to honor your beauty," the man said.

 

Beady eyes looked Methos over and she nodded. The highwayman leapt down from his mount and snatched Methos over his knees. His hand very ably tore down Methos' trunks and hose.

 

"You can't be serious," Methos cried.

 

"Oh, but I am. Has anyone told you that you have a lovely ass?" the man said.

 

"Yes, quite a few," Methos said.

 

"Perfect for spanking," the man said.

 

His hand was strong and Methos had a tender ass. Which was soon pink from the spanking. Methos kicked his heels and squealed, as the lady's face grew very red. He thought she was going to snatch him off the highwayman's knees to add her own blows to his misery.

 

The highwayman continued to paddle Methos until tears ran down his face. He dumped him to the ground to huddle in a mass of his clothing. The highwayman bowed elegantly and kissed the lady's hand,

subtly slipping off her ring as he did so.

 

"Lady, your husband is the luckiest man on earth. His valor is beyond question to hold himself back so your delicate nature is not disturbed," the highwayman said. Flirting green eyes traveled over the stout nobleman.

 

The man looked at his wife and then back at the masked man. His face reddened and he said, "That's right. If it weren't for my lady..."

 

"I would be in terror," the highwayman said, casting a sidelong look as if checking the bulge in the man's codpiece. The nobleman stood straighter and seemed almost...noble.

 

Methos had never seen a robbery handled with such finesse. The elegant highwayman bowed and said, "Much as I would like to keep the lady with me and much as I could use such a well endowed hearty in my

band, I would not come between a loving pair such as yourselves. Alas, you have lost only your purses. I fear you will take my heart with you when you go."

 

The highwayman grabbed Methos by his glossy curls and said, "I shall keep this ruffian and spare you his company."

 

"Almost worth the purse," said the nobleman.

 

Shortly, the coach went one way and the highwaymen went the other, Methos on the extra horse.

 

Sometime later, as Methos sank into the hot spring that Cory had found, he said, "Next time, I get to be the handsome devil may care highwayman and you can be the obnoxious passenger..."

 

Mischievous green eyes stared at him, candlelight sparkling through the steam. Cory said, "We shall see what we shall see..."

 

Methos said, "My arse aches. I swear, Cory, if you weren't so good in bed..."

 

"Ah, do you want me to kiss it all better?" Cory Raines asked.

 

The widening grin on the ancient's face was the answer to that...

 

The end


End file.
